Twilght Loves
by ZERO's Deathsythe
Summary: AU Fic. Naruto has to move to a new town and live with Kakashi while his grandfather Sarutobi is away. Twilght refranced with Anime Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Any Twilght Saga refrance. IF I did I'm sure my bank account wouldn't be as empty.

" la la la" talking

_**'thinking'**_

Chapter 1

"please put you tray tables back in place for we are landing very soon"

said the voice from the front of the plane. Naruto watched as the flight attendant raced around the cabin when she stoped next to him and said

"I see that everything is in place. thank you sir"

and she dashed quickly away and naruto went back to looking outside the window and saw the sea of deep green trees aginst a gray sky and naruto throught to him self,

_**'is it always like this'**_

whike looking out he remembered why he was coming to this place

_FLASHBACK_

"Saratobi, why?"

Naruto looked at the old man that had raised him for the last 10 years since the death of his perents and he replied,

"Naruto, i wish to see the world with the last of my school/work friends as this may be the last time we may meet"

"but why do i have to go and stay with some else, why can't i stay here and go to school with garra; he needs my help you know this"

The old man place a weathered suitcase by the door and looked at naruto ,

"I know you care for him but your still going because i already have your plane ticket and if you still wish to keep you allowance you will pack and be ready to leave in an hour"

"Fine"

naruto turned and stomed down the hallway back to his room to pack when the old man said as he followed naruto to his room,

"i'm sorry naruto, any way Kakashi's a good man you'll like him he was a was a student of your father's"

"really"

replied Naruto as he continued to pack.

_Flashback end_

The plane landed and naruto disbarked and got his bags went to the depatcher lounge looked around, but after 30 minutes of looking around seaching for the person that was to pick him up he sat down and throught

_**'hope the old man remembered to call him'**_

it was almost twilight when a tall man with silver hair with a bandana wallked up to him and asked,

"are you Naruto Uzamaki?"

"yeah, wo you?"

"Name's Kakashi Hatake, sorry i'm late was in traffic"

Naruto watche as the man smiled and said

"your lying"

Naruto picked up his bags and followed kakashi out of the airport to his car, while kakashi put naruto's bags in the boot nauto said with a smirk on his face

"nice car"

"thanks i like my other car more but like this one too"

"what make?"

"Its a GT Mastang costom Built"

"thats cool"

they got into the car and kakashi roared the engine to life and left the airport. After awhile naruto asked

"how long till we get to your place?"

"about an hour and a half why?"

"i'm gonna have a nap, wake me when we get there"

and naruto dozed off to sleep..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, anime characters any anime that may appear and Any Twilght Saga refrance in this story. IF I did I'm sure my bank account wouldn't be as empty.

"Naruto, hay wake up"

Naruto looked triedly at kakashi and he said,

"were here"

so they clomed out of the car and opened the boot. As he was pulling his bags out a voice out of nowhere yelled

"Evening Mr Hatake"

and kakashi turned to see a pick haired girl come running from across the street waving at him, he then heared the boot slam shut and he said

"Sakura hallo, I'd like you to meet Naruto Uzumaki"

naruto looked at the girl and said

"hi nice to meet you"

Suddenly there was a scream and someone yelled

"NARUTO"

before Naruto could see who it was he had a face full of sand blond hair and relized who it was and said

"Hi Timari"

she pulled back and Sakura looked at him and kakashi said

"Naruto you know her?"

"yep, I'm best friends with her youngest brother, by the way Temari?"

Naruto looked from Kakashi to temari and contnued,

"How did you know i was going to be here I throught you went to a new school"

then Temari said

"I did i just happen to be going to the same one you will be attending from now on, as to how i kow where you are I bugged to crap out of garra about it"

Naruto looked at the groung and asked quitly

"how is garra?"

Temari placed a hand on his shoulder and said,

"fine but is sad you gone, otherwise fine and tormenting you know who"

they both larphed, then Kakashi said

"well as much as i'm like to talk its getting cold, so you can talk all you want tomorrow at school"

then temari knodded and said

"he's right, bye Naruto"

and she snaged Sakura after she had said goodbye and that she would be around in the morrning to talk.

It was later that evening when kakashi had orded pizza for dinner when he asked

"so what did your friend mean when she said that her brother's sad that your not there?"

Naruto looked at kakashi and then looked back at his plate and replied,

"Garra has alot of trubble with his uncle and felt really out of place, he got better once we meet but he still get scared now and thern"

then he stood up and said goodnight and went to bed.

Naruto's alarm went off at 6am and Naruto looked out the window trying to remember his dream that he was woken from but the only thing he could remember was a pair of blood red eyes which gave him an idea for something he started a few days before he left. An hour later a knock came to his door and kakashi put his head in and said

"oh your up, great um... can you start getting ready for school"

"sure"

and with in 30 minutes he was washed and pack for school in his uniform (Thinkof the Ouran High Males uniform without the crest and the girls uniform is the Code geass girls uniform top in the same colour as the Ouran High ones, White tie and black skirt and stockings).

Naruto had just started to eat a some toast when there was a knock on the front door and Kakashi yelled

"Its Open"

Sakura walked in and said good morning and turned to see Kakashi walking down the stairs and he said

"do you mind helping Naruto out today"

"sure, its no problem"

kakashi was about to say something when the phone rang and since naruto was the closest he answered then said

"hi temari, what's up?"

Naruto then said

"let me ask"

he looked over at kakshi and said

"Tamari would like to know if she can get a lift?"

"sure just get the address"

then naruto turned and after a few minutes he hung up .

Naruto, Sakura walked out of the house with their school gear while kakshi locked and then turned an ssaid,

"I can't drive you but the old man did pay me to give you this"

as he walked up to a coved car and reviled it, it was a pitch black 1967 chevy impala. Naruto looked said

"What really, he did that for me?"

Kakashi nodded his head and then said as he then looked at his mobile and saw the time

"Now if you don't hurry you won't get to school on time"

and with that Naruto and Sakura got in and Naruto started the engine (yes Naruto can drive, i gave him brains which he should of had in the anime) and left. they pulled over outside a large house when temari ran out and said as she got in (Temari got in the back seat becasue Sakura is in the passager seat)

"Naruto cool car, who's is it"

"mine"

"Really that really cool"

ad then they left to get to school


	3. AN

A.N hay people just posting this to tell you that there is a poll up for this fic. this is a yaoi fic so you will have a helping hand in who will get naruto.

Please read and review it dose help me make this story better but no flamers.


	4. AN Floods

sorry i have not posted a new chater, due to weather and now flooding i have not been able to post. i hope all members that live in the South East Queensland and Queensland in all are safe and all your family members are safe and sound


End file.
